kabukiwarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
GBA
The GBA was and is a (handheld) video game console releace on March 21 2001 by video game race driver Nintendo the race in question being against SNK's Neo Geo Pocket Color, Tapwave's Zodiac and Nokia's N-Gage It had hit game Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon on it among others such as these 2006 FIFA World Cup 2006 EA Canada EA Sports JP, NA, PAL 2383 ,A Sound of Thunder1 2004 Rockstar Leeds BAM! Entertainment EU NA 1449 1908 ,Ace Combat Advance 2005 HumanSoft Namco NA, PAL 1909 Activision Anthology 2003 Aspyr Aspyr NA 1303 Advance Guardian Heroes2 2004 Treasure Co. Ltd Ubisoft NA JPgames listed also EU 1653 1662 1897 ,Advance Wars 2001 Intelligent Systems Nintendo NA EU 0095, 0299 0263 ,Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising 2003 Intelligent Systems Nintendo US EU 1060 1155 ,Adventure of Tokyo Disney Sea2 2001 Konami JP 0195 ,Aero the Acro-Bat2 2002 Atomic Planet Ent. Metro 3D NA EU 0490 1922 ,Agassi Tennis Generation 2003 Aqua Pacific DreamCatcher Interactive NA, PAL ,Aggravation/Sorry/Scrabble Junior 2005 Gravity-I DSI Games NA, PAL, Aggressive Inline 2002 Full-Fat Acclaim NA, PAL, AirForce Delta Storm2 2002 Konami Konami JP, NA, PAL, Alien Hominid2 2006 Tuna Zoo Digital Publishing PAL, Alienators: Evolution Continues2 2001 Digital Eclipse Activision NA, PAL ,All Grown Up!: Express Yourself 2004 Altron THQ NA, PAL, All-Star Baseball 2003 2002 Software Creations Acclaim NA ,All-Star Baseball 2004 2003 Acclaim Acclaim NA ,Altered Beast: Guardian of the Realms2 2002 3d6 Games THQ NA, PAL ,American Bass Challenge 2001 Starfish Ubisoft JP, NA, American Idol 2003 Rockstar Leeds Codemasters NA, PAL, An American Tail: Fievel's Gold Rush2 2002 Hokus-Pokus Conspiracy Entertainment NA, PAL, Angel Collection 2: Pichimo Ni Narou4 2004 Gakken MTO JP 1663, Angelique 2002 Ruby Party Koei JP, Animal Snap 2003 Ignition Entertainment Ignition Entertainment NA, Ant Bully, The2 2006 A2M Midway Games NA, PAL, Antz Extreme Racing3 2002 Magic Pockets LSP NA, Archer Maclean's 3D Pool 2003 Awesome Productions Crave NA, PAL, Arctic Tale 2007 Atomic Planet Zoo Digital - DSI Games NA, PAL, Army Men Advance2 2001 DC Studios 3DO NA, PAL, Army Men: Operation Green2 2001 Pocket Studios 3DO NA, PA,L Army Men: Turf Wars2 2002 3DO 3DO NA, Around the World in 80 Days1 2004 Saffire Hip Games NA, PAL, Ashita No Joe 2003 Konami Konami JP, Asterix & Obelix XXL2 2004 V3D Production Atari PAL, Asterix & Obelix: Bash 'em All!2 2002 Bit Managers Atari NA, Asteroids/Pong/Yar's Revenge 2005 DSI Games NA, PAL, Astro Boy: Omega Factor2 2003 Hitmaker Sega JP, NA, PAL, Atari Anniversary Advance 2002 Digital Eclipse Atari NA, PAL, Atomic Betty2 2005 Big Blue Bubble Namco NA, PAL, ATV Quad Power Racing3 2002 Climax Acclaim NA, PAL, ATV Thunder Ridge Riders3 2006 SkyRiver Studios DSI Games NA, PAL, Avatar: The Last Airbender, GT Advance 2: Rally Racing3 2002 MTO THQ JP, NA 0231, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies2 2004 THQ THQ NA FR 1652 2684, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion2 2003 Helixe THQ NA, PAL 1180, Babar: To the rescue 2006 Sirius Software The Game Factory NA, Back Track 2001 Telegames Telegames Backyard Baseball 2002 Game Brains Infogrames NA, Backyard Basketball 2004 Mistic Atari, Backyard Football 2002 Torus Games Infogrames, Backyard Football 2006, Backyard Skateboarding 2003 Mistic Atari ,Backyard Sports: Basketball 2007, Backyard Sports: Football 2007, Bakunetsu Dodge Ball Fighters (Super Dodge Ball Advance) 2001 Atlus Atlus JP 0010, Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance 2004 Magic Pockets Destination Software, Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever2 2002 Crawfish Int. Bam Entertainment, Banjo-Pilot3 2005 Rare THQ JP, NA, PA,L Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge2 2003 Rare THQ NA, PAL, Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses 2006 WayForward Activision NA, PA,L Barbie: Groovy Games 2002 Digital Illusions VU Games, Barbie: Secret Agent Barbie 2002 Digital Illusions VU Games, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus2 2005 WayForward VU Games, Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper4 2004 WayForward VU Games NA ,Barbie Diaries: High School Mystery, Barbie Horse Adventures: Blue Ribbon Race, Barbie Island Princess, Baseball Advance 2002 Smilebit THQ NA, Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu2 2003 Ubisoft Ubisoft NA, Batman Begins 2 2005 Vicarious Visions EA Games NA, Batman Vengeance2 2001 Ubisoft Montreal Ubisoft NA, BattleBots: Beyond the BattleBox 2 2002 Cave Barn Majesco Games NA, BattleBots: Design & Destroy2 2003 Cave Barn Majesco Games NA, The Berenstain Bears and the Spooky Old Tree2 2005 Program-Ace Namco NA, Best Play Pro Yakyuu (Best Play Pro Baseball) Enterbrain JP, Beyblade: G-Revolution 2 2004 Atari Atari NA, Beyblade Ultimate Blader Jam 2 2003 Takara Atari NA, Beyblade V Force 2002 Nick Games ,The Bible Game 2005 Crave Crave NA, Big Mutha Truckers3 2005 Raylight Studios Destination Games NA, Bionicle: Matoran Adventures2 2002 Argonaut Games Electronic Arts NA, Black Belt Challenge2 2002 Lost Boys THQ NA, PAL, Black Black2 2002 Capcom Capcom JP,, Black Matrix Zero NEC Interchannel JP, Blackthorne,2 SNES port 2002, Blades of Thunder2, Blast Arena Advance, Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society2 2005 Alpha Unit Sega JP, Blender Bros.2 2002 Hudson Soft Infogrames NA, Board Game Classics, Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand1 2004 Hideo Kojima Production Konami, Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django 2004 Hideo Kojima Production Konami, Bomberman Max 2: Blue Advance Hudson Soft Majesco, Bomberman Max 2: Red Advance Hudson Soft Majesco, Bomberman Story2 Hudson Soft JP, Bomberman Tournament2, Boulder Dash EX, Boxing Fever Bratz Babyz2, Bratz: Forever Diamondz1, Bratz: Rock Angelz THQ, Breakout/Centipede/Warlords, Breath of Fire, SNES port Capcom JP, NA, Breath of Fire II, SNES port (Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko) Capcom NA, JP, Britney's Dance Beat, Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars4, Bruce Lee: Return of the Legend2, Bubble Bobble: Old & New2, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Wrath of the Darkhul King2, Butt-Ugly Martians: B.K.M. Battles2, Cabela's Big Game Hunte,r Caesar's Palace Advance, Candy Land/Chutes and Ladders/Memory, Capcom Classics Mini Mix 2006 Digital Eclipse Software Capcom NA Captain Tsubasa: Eikou no Kiseki (Captain Tsubasa: Road to Glory) Konami JP, Cars3 2006 Helixe THQ, Car Battler Joe, Cartoon Network Block Party, Cartoon Network Speedway3 , Casper 2, Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow2 (Castlevania: Akatsuki no Minuet) 2003 KCEK NA, PAL, JP, Castlevania: Circle of the Moon2 2001 KCEK Konami NA, PAL, JP, Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance2 (Castlevania: Byakuya no Conserto) 2002 KCEK Konami NA, JP, The Cat in the Hat2 1 2004 Magic Pockets EA Games NA, PAL ,Catz, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory1,Charlotte's Web,The Chessmaster,Chicken Shoot 2,Chicken Shoot 22,Chobits: Atashi Dake no Hito2 2002 Marvelous Entertainment JP,Chocobo Land: A Game Of Dice 2002 Square,Choro Q Advance3 Takara,The Chronicles ofNarnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. ChuChu Rocket! 2001 Sonic Team Sega JAP, PAL, NA ,CIMA: The Enemy, Cinderella Magic, Classic NES Series, Nintendo Entertainment System ports (Famicom Mini Series) Adventure Island Balloon Fight Bomberman Castlevania2 Clu Clu Land Dig-Dug Donkey Kong Dr. Mario Excitebike3 Famicom Mukashi Hanashi: Shin Onigashima Famicom Tantei Club: Kieta Koukeisha Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shoujo Zengouhen Ghosts 'n Goblins Kid Icarus Ice Climber2 The Legend of Zelda Mappy Mario Bros. Metroid1 Ganbare Goemon Nazo no Murasame Jō Pac-Man SD Gundam World Gachapon Senshi: Scramble Wars Star Soldier Super Mario Bros.2 Super Mario Bros. 2 Twinbee Wrecking Crew Xevious2 Zelda II: The Adventure of Link 2004 Hudson, Konami, Nintendo, Namco, Capcom, Bandai Hudson, Nintendo, Namco, Konami, Capcom, Bandai JP, NA, PAL, Colin McRae Rally 2.03 UbiSoft, Columns Crown Sega, Contra Advance: The Alien Wars EX2, Corvette3 2003 Visual Impact, Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure2 (Crash Bandicoot XS in Europe) 2002 Vicarious Visions Vivendi Games NA, PAL, JP, Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced2 2003 Vicarious Visions Vivendi Games NA, PAL, JP, Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage2 (Crash Bandicoot: Fusion in Europe) 2004 Vicarious Visions Vivendi Games NA, PAL, JP, Crash Nitro Kart3 2003 Vicarious Visions Vivendi Games NA, PAL, JP, Crash of the Titans2 2007 Amaze Entertainment Sierra Entertainment NA, PAL, Crazy Castle 5, Crazy Chase2, Crazy Taxi: Catch a Ride3 Kemco Sega. Creatures,, Cruis'n Velocity 2001 Midway,Crushed Baseball, CT Special Forces2, CT Special Forces 2: Back in the Trenches2, CT Special Forces 3: Bioterror2, Cubix: Robots for,Everyone: Clash 'n Bash2, Custom Robo GX2 Nintendo Daisenryaku Media Kite JP ,Dancing Sword: Senkou2 (Dancing Sword: Flash) MTO JP, Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy 2005 Altron THQ, Daredevil BAM!, Darius R2 Pacific Century JP, Dark Arena2 2002 Graphic State Majesco NA, Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2 2003 Acclaim, Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 3 2004 Acclaim, David Beckham Soccer 2002 Rage Software, Davis Cup Tennis, Decathlo,n Defender2, Defender of the Crown, DemiKids: Dark Version 2002 Multimedia Intelligence Transfer Atlus Co. NA,JP, DemiKids: Light Version 2002 Multimedia Intelligence Transfer Atlus Co. NA,JP, Denki Blocks! 2001 Rage Software Rage Software/Majesco Games/Global A PAL,NA,JP, Densetsu no Stafy2 2002 TOSE Nintendo JP, Densetsu no Stafy 22 2003 TOSE Nintendo JP, Densetsu no Stafy 32 2004 TOSE Nintendo JP, Desert Strike Advance2 2002 BudCat EA Games NA, Dexter's Laboratory: Chess Challenge 2002 Virtucraft Bam Entertainment NA,PAL, Dexter's Laboratory: Deesaster Strikes4 2001 Virtucraft Bam Entertainment NA,PAL, Diadroids World Epoch JP, DiGi Charat DigiCommunication Broccoli JP, Digimon Battle Spirit2 2003 Dimps Corporation Bandai NA,PAL, Digimon Battle Spirit 22 2003/2004 Dimps Corporation Bandai NA,PAL, Digimon Racing3 2004 Griptonite Games Bandai NA,JP,PAL, Diner Dash, Dinotopia: The Timestone Pirates, Disney Princess2, Disney Sports Basketball Konami Disney Sports Football Konami, Disney Sports Motocross3 Konami, Disney Sports Skateboarding Konami, Disney Sports Snowboarding Konami, Disney Sports Soccer Konami, Disney's Aladdin,2 SNES port, Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire2, Disney's Chicken Little2, Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure, Disney's Kim Possible2, Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist2, Disney's Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise2, Disney's Kim Possible 3: Team Possible2 , Disney's The Lion King 1½2 Disney's Magical Quest,2 SNES port, Disney's Magical Quest 2: Starring Mickey & Minnie,2 SNES port, Disney's Magical Quest 3: Starring Mickey & Donald,2 SNES port, Disney's Party, Disney's Peter Pan: Return to Neverland2, DK King of Swing2 2005 Nintendo, Dogz 2005 Natsume UbiSoft. Dogz 2, Dogz Fashion 2005 Natsume UbiSoft, Dokapon: Monster Hunter Dokodemo Taikyoku Yakuman Advance (Play Anywhere Versus Advance) Nintendo JP, Domo-Kun no Fushigi Terebi Nintendo JP, Donald Duck Advance, Donkey Kong Country2 2003 RareWare Nintendo Donkey Kong Country 22 2004 RareWare Nintendo, Donkey Kong Country 32 2005 RareWare Nintendo, Doom2 2002 Id Soft ActiVision, Doom II2 2002 Id Soft ActiVision, Dora the Explorer: Search for Pirates Pig's Treasure4 NewKidCo Nick Jr., Dora the Explorer: Super Spies, Dora the Explorer: Super Star Adventures, Doraemon Dokodemo Walker (Doraemon Anywhere Walker) Epoch JP, Midori No Wakusei,(Doraemon's Green Planet) Epoch JP 3, Double Dragon Advance2, Downforce3 Drake & Josh2 2007 Artificial Mind and Movement THQ NA, Dr. Mario & Puzzle League 2005 Nintendo, Dr. Muto2, Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat2, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure2 2005 Dimps Atari, Banpresto JP, NA, PAL, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury2 2004 Webfoot Atari NA, Dragon Ball Z: Collectible Card Game 2002 ImaginEngine NA, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku 2002 Webfoot Atari NA, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II 2003 Webfoot Atari NA, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors2 2004 Arc System Works Atari JP, NA, PAL, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu2 2004 Webfoot Atari NA, PAL, Dragon Ball GT: Transformation2 2005 Webfoot Atari NA, Dragon Quest: Torneko no Daibouken 2 Advance (Dragon Quest: Torneko's Adventure 2 Advance) Enix JP, Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Enix JP, Drill Dozer2 (Screw Breaker in Japan) Driven3 2001 BAM!, Driver 2 Advance,3 PS port 2002 Atari, Driv3r3 2005 V3D Production Atari, Drome Racers3 Lego Media, Droopy's Tennis Nick Games, Dual Blades 2 2002 Dinc Interactive Metro3D, Inc. NA JP, Duel Masters: Kaijudo Showdown 2004 Mistic Software Atari, Duel Masters: Sempai Legends 2004 Mistic Software Atari, Duel Masters: Shadow of the Code Duke Nukem Advance2, Dungeons & Dragons: Eye of the Beholder Atari, Dynasty Warriors Advance2 2005 Konami e-Reader accessory Balloon Fight Clu Clu Land Donkey Kong 3 Donkey Kong Jr Excitebike Ice Climbers Urban Champion Ecco the Dolphin, Earthworm Jim,2 SNES port 2001 Game Titan NA, PAL, Earthworm Jim 2,2 SNES port, Ecks vs. Sever2, Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers2 2002 Crawfish Interactive Bam Entertainment NA, PAL, Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures2, Egg Mania: Eggstreme Madness, Elevator Action Old & New Media Kite JP, Elf: The Movie2, Enchanted: Once Upon Andalasia Super League, ESPN Final Round Golf ESPN Final Round Golf 2002, ESPN Great Outdoor Games: Bass 2002, ESPN International Winter Sports 2002, ESPN X Games Skateboarding Konami, ESPN Winter X-Games Snowboarding 2002 Konami, Estopolis Densetsu Taito JP, E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial2 everGirl2, Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-12, Extreme Mahjong Deluxe: Terminator 21, EZ-Talk 1 KeyNet, EZ-Talk 2 KeyNet, EZ-Talk 3 KeyNet, EZ-Talk 4 KeyNet, EZ-Talk 5 KeyNet, EZ-Talk 6 KeyNet, F-14 Tomcat, F-Zero Climax3 Nintendo, F-Zero: GP Legend3 2003 Suzak Nintendo JP, NA, PAL F-Zero: Maximum Velocity3 (F-Zero for Game Boy Advance in Japan) 2001 Nd Cube Nintendo NA, PAL, JP F1 20023 2002 Visual Science EA Sports, Family Feud 2006, NA Fantastic Four2, Fantastic Four: Flame On2, Fear Factor: Unleashed1 Field of Dreams Digital Edition 2001, FIFA Football 2003 2002 EA Sports, FIFA Football 2004 2003 EA Sports, FIFA 2005 2004 EA Sports, FIFA 2006 2005 EA Sports FIFA 07 2006 EA Sports, Fila Decathlon Final UbiSoft, Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, PS port 2004 SquareEnix SquareEnix JP, NA, PAL, Final Fantasy IV Advance, SNES port 2005 SquareEnix SquareEnix JP, NA, PAL Final Fantasy V Advance, Super Famicom port 2006 SquareEnix SquareEnix JP, NA, PAL Final Fantasy VI Advance', SNES port 2006 SquareEnix SquareEnix JP, NA, PAL Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, 2003 SquareEnix SquareEnix JP, NA, PAL Final Fight One2 2001 Capcom Capcom JP, Finding Nemo2 2003 Traveller's Tales THQ JP, NA, PAL, Finding Nemo: The Continuing Adventure2 2004 AltronTHQ, Fire Emblem 2003 Intelligent Systems Nintendo JP, NA, PAL Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi (Fire Emblem: Sealed Sword) 2002 Intelligent Systems Nintendo JP, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones 2004 Intelligent Systems Nintendo JP, NA, PAL,Fire Pro Wrestling2 Spike JP Fire Pro Wrestling 22, Flame of Recca, The Flintstones: Big Trouble In Bedrock2. Ford Racing 33 2006 ,Empire Interactive ,Fortress FormationSoccer 2002 Spike JP Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (video game)1 Fushigi no Kuni no Alice (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) Global A JP Fushigi no Kuni no Angelique (Angelique's Adventures in Wonderland) Koei JP Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog2 Frogger's Adventures 2: The Lost Wand Frogger's Journey: The Forgotten Relic Frogger Advance: The Great Quest2 Gadget Racers Konami Gakkou O Tsukurou!! Advance Victor JP Galaxy Angel2 Marvelous Entertainment JPGalidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension2 Game Boy Wars Advance 1+2 2004 Intelligent Systems Nintendo JP Game & Watch Gallery 4 Nintendo The Game of Life/Yahtzee/Payday Garfield: The Search for Pooky2 Garfield and His Nine Lives2 Gauntlet/Rampart Gauntlet: Dark Legacy Gekido Advance: Kintaro's Revenge2 Gekitou Densetsu Noah: Dream Management2 GameBridge JP Gem Smashers Gensou Maden Saiyuki: Hangyaku no Toshin Taishi Digital Kids JP Gensou Suikoden Card Stories Konami JP Get Backers: Jigoku no Sukaramushu2 JP Ghost Trap1 JP Ghost Rider2 2006 2K Games Go! Go! Beckham! Adventure On Soccer Island PAL Gods2 PAL Godzilla: Domination2 Atari GoemonNew Age Shutsudou!2 JP Golden Nugget Casino Golden Nugget Casino/Texas Hold 'Em Double Pack Golden Sun (Ougon no Taiyo) 2001 Camelot Software Planning Nintendo NA, PAL, JP Golden Sun: The Lost Age 2003 Camelot Software Planning Nintendo NA, PAL, JP Golf Master Gradius Generation2 (Gradius Advance, Gradius Galaxies) JP, PAL, NA Grand Theft Auto1 2004 Digital Eclipse Rockstar Games NA, PAL Great Outdoor Games Bass 2002 Green Eggs and Ham2 Gremlins: Stripe VS Gizmo2 The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy2 Groove Adventure Rave GT Advance Championship Racing3 2001 MTO THQ GT Advance 2: Rally Racing3 2002 MTO THQ GT Advance 3: Pro Concept Racing3 2003 MTO THQ Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition2 2002 Arc System Works Sammy Studios NA, PAL, JP Gumby vs. the Astrobots2 2005 Gundam Seed Destiny2 JP Gundam Seed: Battle Assault2 Gunstar Super Heroes2 (Gunstar Future Heroes in Europe) 2005 Sega NA, PAL, JP Gyakuten Saiban4 2001 Capcom Capcom JP Gyakuten Saiban 24 2002 Capcom Capcom JP Gyakuten Saiban 34 2004 Capcom Capcom JP Hamster Monogatari 2 JP Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak2 Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Games Hardcore Pinball Harlem Globetrotters Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets1 2002 Eurocom EA Games Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire1 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix1 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban1 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone1 2001 Griptonite Games EA Games Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup 2003 Magic Pockets (game studio) Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Hatena Satena Happy Feet4 The Haunted Mansion2 He-Man: Power of Grayskull2 Heart of Darkness2 PAL Hello Kitty Collection: Miracle Fashion Maker4 Hello Kitty: Happy Party Pals Herbie: Fully Loaded3 High Heat Major League Baseball 2002 High Heat Major League Baseball 2003 High Heat Major League Baseball 2004 High School Musical: Livin' the Dream Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped!1 Hikaru no Go JP The Hobbit Horsez Hot Potato!2 Hot Wheels All Out Hot Wheels Burnin Rubber3 Hot Wheels: Stunt Track Challenge3 Hot Wheels Velocity X3 Hot Wheels World Race3 Hyper Sports 2002 Winter JP Hugo: The Evil Mirror2 I Am An Air Traffic Controller JP Ice Age2 Ice Age 2: The Meltdown2 Ice Nine2 IK+ Ultimate Martial Arts Simulator Ikkoku Hattori - Kore 1 Hon de 8 Shurui! JP The Incredible Hulk2 The Incredibles1 The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer2 Initial D Another Stage Inspector Gadget: Advance Mission2 International Karate Advanced PAL International Superstar Soccer International Superstar Soccer Advance Invader2 The Invincible Iron Man2 Iridion 3D2 Iridion II2 It's Mr. Pants J-League Pocket JP J-League Pocket 2 JP JLeague Winning Eleven Advance 2002 KCET Konami JP Jackie Chan Adventures: Legend of the Dark Hand2 James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing2 James Bond 007: NightFire2 James Pond: Codename Robocod2 PAL, NA Jazz Jackrabbit2 Jet Grind Radio2 (Jet Set Radio) Vicarious Visions THQ, Sega NA, PAL JGTO Golf Master: Japan Tour Golf Game JP Jikkyou World Soccer Pocket JPJikkyou World Soccer Pocket 2 JP Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius2 Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron Jitsutou Pachislo Hisshouhou: Juuoh Advance JP Jonny Moseley Mad Trix Juka and the Monophonic Menace1 The Jungle Book Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor2 Jurassic Park 3: Island Attack2 (JP3: Dino Attack, JP3: Advanced Action) NA, PAL, JP Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Justice League: Injustice for All2 Justice League: Chronicles2 Justice League Heroes: The Flash2 Keanhki AsldonsR+4++6YK-1 Pocket Grand Prix JPK-1 Pocket Grand Prix 2 JP, KAO the Kangaroo2 Karnaaj Rally3 Keitai Denjū Telefang 2: Power Limited Keitai Denjū Telefang 2: Speed Limited Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer Kien Kikaika Gunta: MechPlatoon JP Kiki KaiKai Advance1 JP Kill Switch2 Killer 3D Pool The King of Fighters EX: Neo-Blood,2 adaptation of King of Fighters 2000 The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood,2 adaptation of King of Fighters 2001 Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny2 Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 2004 Jupiter (company) Square Enix NA, PAL, JP Kirby series Kirby & the Amazing Mirror2Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land,2 enhanced remake of NES's Kirby's AdventureKiss x Kiss Seirei Gakuen JP Klax/MarbleMadness Klonoa heroes 2002 Namco Namco JP Klonoa: Empire of Dreams2 Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament2 Koinuchan no Hajimete no Osanpo Konami Collector's Series: Arcade Advanced (KCS: Arcade Classics) JP, NA, PAL Konami Krazy Racers3 (Wai Wai Racing in Japan) Konjiki no Gash Bell series Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: Card BattleKonjiki no Gash Bell!!: Makai no BookmarkKonjiki no Gash Bell!!: Yuujou no Zakeru2 (Zatch Bell!: Electric Arena in US)Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: Yuujou no Zakeru 22Konjiki no Gash Bell: Yuujou no Zakeru Dream Tag Tournament2 Peter Jackson's King Kong1 (Ubisoft) Kong: The Animated Series2 JP Kong: King of Atlantis Korokoro Puzzle: Happy Panechu Kouchuu Ouja: Mushi King JP Kuru Kuru Kururin2 2001 Eighting Nintendo JP, PAL Kururin Paradise2 Eighting Nintendo JP Lady Sia The Land Before Time2 The Land Before Time: Into theMysterious Beyond Legacy of Ys: Books I & II 2008 Dreams Atlus The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Legend of Starfy 2002 Tose Nintendo JP only Legend of Starfy 2 2003 Tose Nintendo JP only Legend of Starfy 3 2004 Tose Nintendo JP only The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords NA Dec 2, 2002 JP March 14, 2003EU March 28, 2003 Nintendo Nintendo, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap1 JP November 4, 2004 EU November 12, 2004 NA January 10, 2005 Nintendo Nintendo , Lego Bionicle2, Lego Bionicle: Maze of Shadows, Lego Island Xtreme Stunts, Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge2, Lego Knights' Kingdom1 Lego Racers 23 Lego Star Wars: The Video Game1, Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy1 Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events2 Let's Ride Dreamer Let's Ride Sunshine Stables Liliput Oukoku JPLilo & Stitch Lilo & Stitch 2 Little League Baseball Lizzie McGuire: On the Go2 Lizzie McGuire 2:Lizzie Diaries1 Lizzie McGuire 3: Homecoming Havoc2 Looney Tunes Double Pack Looney Tunes: Back in Action2 The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers2 The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age The Lost Vikings,2 SNES port Love Hina Advance JP Lucky Luke: Wanted!2 PAL Lufia: The Ruins of Lore Lunar Legend LarryBoy and the Bad Apple1 M&M's Blast! Madagascar2 2005 Vicarious Visions Activision NA, PAL, JP Madagascar: Operation Penguin2 2005 Vicarious Visions Activision NA, PAL Madden 2002 2002 Madden 2003 Madden 2004 Madden 2005 Madden 06 Madden 07 Magical Fengshen Magical Vacation Mahjong Detective Mail De Cute4 Manic Miner2 Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga 2003 AlphaDream Nintendo JP, NA, PAL Mario Golf: Advance Tour 2004 Camelot Software Planning Nintendo NA, PAL, JP Mario Kart Super Circuit3 (Mario Kart Advance in Japan) 2001 Intelligent Systems Nintendo JP, NA, PAL Mario Party Advance Nintendo Mario Party-e, a multiplayer card game for which some of the cards have e-Reader-based minigames Mario Pinball Land 2004 Nintendo Mario Tennis: Power Tour (Mario Power Tennis in Europe) Nintendo Mario vs. Donkey Kong2 Nintendo Mary Kate and Ashley's Girls Night Out Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2 Max Payne2 Maya the Bee: The Great Adventure2 Mazes of Fate Mech Platoon Medabots AX: Metabee Version2 Medabots AX: Rokusho Version2 Medal of Honor: Infiltrator2 Medal of Honor: Underground2 Medarot Navi Kabuto Version2 Medabots: Rokusho Version Medarot Navi Kuwagana Version2 Mega Man & Bass2 (Rockman & Forte in Japan), Super Famicom port 2001 Capcom Mega Man Anniversary Collection2 Capcom Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Capcom Mega Man Battle Network (Rockman EXE in Japan) Capcom Mega Man Battle Network 2 (Rockman EXE 2 in Japan) Capcom Mega Man Battle Network 3: Blue (Rockman EXE 3 Black in Japan) Capcom Mega Man Battle Network 3: White (Rockman EXE 3 in Japan) Capcom Mega Man Battle Network 4: Blue Moon (Rockman EXE 4 Blue Moon in Japan) Capcom Mega Man Battle Network 4: Red Sun (Rockman EXE 4 Red Sun in Japan) Capcom Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team Protoman (Rockman EXE 5 Team of Blues in Japan) Capcom Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team Colonel (Rockman EXE 5 Team of Colonel in Japan) Capcom Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar (Rockman EXE 6 Dennōjū Falzer in Japan) Capcom Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar (Rockman EXE 6 Dennōjū Glaga in Japan) Capcom Mega Man Zero2 (Rockman Zero in Japan) 2002 Inti Creates Capcom NA, PAL, JP Mega Man Zero 22 (Rockman Zero 2 in Japan) 2003 Inti Creates Capcom NA, PAL, JP Mega Man Zero 32 (Rockman Zero 3 in Japan) 2004 Inti Creates Capcom NA, PAL, JP Mega Man Zero 42 (Rockman Zero 4 in Japan) 2005 Inti Creates Capcom NA, PAL, JP Meine Liebe Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Start Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Party Men in Black: The Series2 Metal Slug Advance,2 Neo Geo AES port Metroid Fusion,1 sequel to Super Metroid 2002 Nintendo Nintendo JP, NA, PAL Metroid: Zero Mission,2 retelling of the original Metroid 2004 Nintendo Nintendo JP, NA, PAL Midnight Club Street Racing3 Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits Mighty Beanz Pocket Puzzles Mike Tyson's Boxing Minority Report: Everybody Runs2 Mobile Pro Baseball Momotaro Festival Monopoly Monster Force2 Monster Guardian Monster House1 Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction3 Monster Rancher Advance (Monster Farm Advance in Japan) Monster Rancher Advance 2 (Monster Farm Advance 2 in Japan) Monster Truck Madness3 Monsters Inc.2 Morita Shogi Advance MortalKombat Advance,2 adaptation of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance2 Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition2 Mother 1 + 2, Famicom and Super Famicom port respectively 2003 Brownie Brown, HAL Laboratory Nintendo JP 1069 Mother 3 2006 Brownie Brown, HAL Laboratory, Nintendo Nintendo JP 2377 Motocross Challenge Motocross Maniacs Advance Moto GP3 Moto Racer Advance3 2002 Adeline Software International Ubisoft NA, PAL Mr Driller 2 Ms. Pac Man: Maze Madness Muppet Pinball Mayhem Muscular Ranking MX 2K2 Featuring Ricky Carmichael3 My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow 2006 Webfoot Technologies THQ (under license from Hasbro) NA Nakayoshi Mahjan Kaburiichi JP Namco Museum Namco Museum 50th Anniversary Nancy Drew: Message in a Haunted Mansion4 Napoleon Naruto: Konoha Senki JP Naruto RPG: Uketsugareshi Hi no Ishi JP Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu2 (Naruto: Ninja Council) JP Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu 22 (Naruto: Ninja Council 2) JP NASCAR Heat 20023 NBA Jam 2002 Need for Speed Carbon: Own The City3 Electronic Arts Need for Speed: Most Wanted3 Electronic Arts Need for Speed: Underground3 Electronic Arts Need for Speed: Underground 23 Electronic Arts Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed3 Electronic Arts Next Generation Tennis PAL NFL Blitz 20-02 NFL Blitz 20-03 NHL 2002 NHL Hitz 2003 Nicktoons Racing3 2002 Software Creations Infogrames and Nickelodeon Nicktoons Unite!1 2005 Climax Group THQ Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots2 2007 Firemint THQ and Nintendo Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy1 2004 Altron THQ Ninja Five-O2 Nobunaga No Yabou JP No Rules: Get Phat2 Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee 2003 Art Co., Ltd THQ One Piece2 Okuman Choja Game JP Onimusha Tactics Open Season2 Operation: Armored Liberty2 Our Breeding Series: My Ameba JP Our Breeding Series: My Beetle JP Oriental Blue: Ao no Tengai JP Over the Hedge2 Over The Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts!2 Ozzy & Drix2 Pac-Man Collection Pac-Man Pinball Advance Pac-Man World2 Pac-Man World 22 Paperboy/Rampage/Marble Madness/Klax Paws & Claws Pet Resort Payback1 Petz Vet Phalanx,2 X68000 port Phantasy Star Collection The Pinball of the Dead The PinkPanther Pinky and the Brain: The Masterplan2 Pinky Monkey Town Pinobee: Wings of Adventure2 Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Pitfall: The Lost Expedition2 Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure2 Pixeline i Pixieland, Denmark only 2008 Planet Monsters2 Planet of the Apes2 Pocket Music Pocky & Rocky with Becky1 Pokémon Emerald Game Freak Nintendo Pokémon FireRed, enhanced remake of Pokémon Red 2004 Game Freak Nintendo Pokémon LeafGreen, enhanced remake of Pokémon Blue 2004 Game Freak Nintendo Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team, also on DS Chunsoft Nintendo Pokémon Pinball: Ruby and Sapphire 2003 Jupiter (company) Nintendo Pokémon Ruby Game Freak Nintendo Pokémon Sapphire Game Freak Nintendo Polarium Advance Polly Pocket2 Super Splash Island Popeye: Rush for Spinach Powerful Pro Baseball 3 The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo A-Go-Go2 2001 The Powerpuff Girls: Him and Seek2 2002 Power Rangers: Time Force2 Power Rangers: Wild Force2 Power Rangers: Dino Thunder1 2004 Natsume THQ Prehistorik Man2 Premier Manager 2005/2006 Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time1 Princess Natasha2 Puyo Pop Puppy Love Spa and Resort Puyo Pop Fever Pyuu to Fuku! Jaguar: Byuu to Deru! Megane-Kun Quad Desert Fury3 R-Type III: The Third Lightning, SNES port Racing GBA 4 pack Racing Gears 23 Racing Gears Advance3 Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear2 Rampage Puzzle Attack Rapala Pro Fishing Ratatouille Rave Master: Special Attack Force2 Rayman 32 Rayman 10th Anniversary2 Rayman Advance2 Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge2 Rayman Raving Rabbids2 Razor Freestyle Scooter Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 Rebelstar: Tactical Command Reign of Fire2 RescueHeroes: Billy Blazes2 The Revenge of Shinobi2 Rhythm Tengoku Risk/Battleship/Clue Risk/Battleship/Clue/Connect 4/Perfection/Trouble River City Ransom EX,2 remake of River City Ransom Riviera: The Promised Land Road Rash: Jailbreak3 Road Trip: Shifting Gears3 Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown Robopon 2: Cross Version (Robot Pokotto 2: Cross Version in Japan) Robopon 2: Ring Version (Robot Pokotto 2: Ring Version in Japan) Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction3 (Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction in Europe) Robotech: The Macross Saga2 Robots1 Rock'em Sock'em2 Rock 'N Roll Racing,3 SNES port Rocket Power: Beach Bandits2 RocketPower: Dream Scheme2 Rocket Power: Zero Gravity Zone RockMan EXE 4 Double Pack RockMan EXE 4.5: Real Operation Rocky Rugrats Go Wild2 Rugrats: Castle Capers2 Rugrats: IGotta Go Party2 Sabre Wulf Sakura Momoko no Ukiuki Carnival2 San Goku Shi Sansara Naga 1x2 The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause Salt Lake 2002 Scooby-Doo!2 2001 Helixe THQ NA, PAL Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed2 2004 Altron THQ NA, PAL Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase4 Scooby Doo: Mystery Mayhem2 Scooby-Doo: The Motion Picture Scooby-Doo! Unmasked2 Scrabble Blast! Scrabble Scramble The Scorpion King: Sword of Osiris2 Scurge: Hive1 Sega Smash Pack Sennen Kazoku2 JP Serious Sam Advance2 Shaman King: Legacy of the Spirits, Soaring Hawk1 Shaman King: Legacy of the Spirits, Sprinting Wolf1 Shaman King: Master of Spirits1 Shaman King: Master of Spirits 2 Shanghai Advance Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder Sheep 2004 Nick Games THQ Shin chan : Aventuras en Cineland PAL, JP Shin-chan : Contra los Munecos de Shock Gahn PAL, JP Shining Force, Genesis port Sega Shining Soul Sega Shining Soul II Sega Shrek: Hassle at the Castle2 Shrek: Reekin' Havoc Shrek: Smash 'N' Crash Racing Shrek: Super Slam Shrek: Swamp Kart Speedway3 Shrek 2: Beg for Mercy!4 Shrek the Third Sigma Star Saga Silent Hill Play Novel4 SimCity 2000 The Sims Bustin' Out 2003 Maxis Electronic Arts NA, PAL The Sims 2 Maxis Electronic Arts The Sims 2 Pets Maxis Electronic Arts The Simpsons: Road Rage3 Slot-Pro Advance: Takarafune & Oedoshima Fubuki 2 Snap Kids Snood2 NickGames Snood 2: On Vacation Soccer Mania Sonic Advance2 2002 Sonic Team Sega JP, NA, PAL Sonic Advance 22 2003 Sonic Team, Dimps Sega JP, NA, PAL Sonic Advance 32 2004 Sonic Team, Dimps THQ, Sega JP, NA, PAL Sonic Battle2 2004 Sonic Team Sega, THQ JP, NA, PAL Sonic Pinball Party 2003 Sonic Team Sega JP, NA, PAL Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis'2', Genesis port 2006 Sonic Team Sega NA Space Channel 5 Space Hexcite X Space Invaders2 Speedball 2 Sports Illustrated for Kids Baseball Sports Illustrated for Kids Football Spider-Man2 Spider-Man 22 Spider-Man 32 Spider-Man: Battle for New York Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace2 Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmarron Spirits & Spells4 (Castleween in Europe) SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom2 NickGames| THQ SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! NickGames| THQ SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman2 NickGames THQ SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge2 NickGames THQ Sportsman's Pack: Big Game Hunter & Pro Fishing Spy Hunter (not including Super Sprint) Spy Hunter/Super Sprint3 Spyro: Season of Ice2 2001 Universal Interactive Studios Universal Interactive Studios, Digital Eclipse Software JP, NA, PAL Spyro 2: Season of Flame2 Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs2 Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy 2(Spyro Fusion in Europe) 2004 Vicarious Visions Vivendi Games NA, PAL, JP SSX 3 SSX Tricky Star Communicator Star Wars: Jedi Power Battles2 Star Wars: The New Droid Army2 Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars: Flight of the Falcon Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force1 Starsky & Hutch3 Star X2 Steven Gerrard Total Soccer 2002 Street Fighter Alpha 32 2002 Capcom Capcom Street Racing Syndicate3 Strike Force Hydra Stuntman3 Sudoku Fever Super Dropzone Suikoden Card Stories JP Summon Night: Swordcraft Story Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 Super Army War2 Super Black Bass Advance Super Bust-A-Move Super Dodge Ball Advance, NES port Super Duper Sumos2 Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts,2 SNES port Super Mario Advance,2 enhanced remake of Super Mario All-Stars's Super Mario Bros. 2 2002 Nintendo Super Mario Advance 2,2 slightly enhanced remake of Super Mario World 2002 Nintendo Nintendo JP, NA, PAL Super Mario Advance 3,2 slightly enhanced remake of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 2003 Nintendo Nintendo JP, NA, PAL Super Mario Advance 4,2 enhanced remake of Super Mario All-Stars's Super Mario Bros. 3 2004 Nintendo Nintendo Super Monkey Ball Jr. 2002 Nickelodeon THQ Super Puzzle Fighter II 2003 Atomic Planet Entertainment Capcom Super Robot Wars A 2001 Banpresto Banpresto JP Super Robot Wars R 2002 Banpresto Banpresto JP Super Robot Wars OG 2002 Banpresto Banpresto, Atlus JP, NA Super Robot Wars D 2003 Banpresto Banpresto JP Super Robot Wars OG2 2005 Banpresto Banpresto, Atlus JP, NA Super Robot Wars J 2005 Banpresto Banpresto JP Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival2 2001 Capcom Capcom JP, NA, PAL Sword of Mana, retelling of Final Fantasy Adventure 2003 Brownie Brown Square Enix, Nintendo JP, NA, PAL Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis Tak and the Power of Juju2 2003 Avalanche Software THQ NA, PAL Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams2 Tak: The Great Juju Challenge2 Tales of Phantasia Tang Tang2 Tekken Advance,2 adaptation of Tekken 3 Teen Titans1 Warner Bros Teen Titans 2 Warner Bros Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus Ten Pin Alley 2 Tetris Worlds That's So Raven2 NickGames That's So Raven 2: Supernatural Style2 The Ripping Friends2 The Three Stooges2 The Tower SP Thunderbirds: International Rescue2 Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Bad Dream2 Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Stackers2 Titeuf Ze Gag Machine Titeuf : Méga Compet TMNT (Game Boy Advance)2 Tom and Jerry & The Magic Ring2 Tom and Jerry in Infernal Escape2 Tom and Jerry Tales Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell1 Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow1 Tomato Adventure4 JP Tomb Raider: Legend1 Tomb Raider: The Prophecy1 Tony Hawk's American Sk8land Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 Tony Hawk's Underground Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Top Gear All-Japan GT Championship3 Top Gear Rally Top Spin 2 Toy Robot Force2 Tringo TRON 2.0: Killer App1 2004 Digital Eclipse Buena Vista Games Turbo Turtle Adventure Turok Evolution2 Tweety & The Magic Gems2 (Tweety and the Magical Jewel in Japan) Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue2 Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan1 Uchuu no Stellvia 2004 JP Ultimate Arcade Games Ultimate Beach Soccer Ultimate Brain Games 2003 Ultimate Card Games 2004 Ultimate Muscle: The Path of the Superhero22 Ultimate Pocket Games Ultimate Puzzle Games Ultimate Winter Games Ultimate Spider-Man 2005 Uno/Skip-bo Uno 52 Uno Free Fall Urban Yeti! 1 The Urbz: Sims in the City 2004 Griptonite Games Electronic Arts V-Rally 3 2002 V3D Production Atari JP, NA, PAL Van Helsing2 2004 Saffire VU Games NA VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Bad Apple 2006 Crave Entertainment Crave Entertainment NA Virtua Tennis 2002 Altron THQ NA Virtual Kasparov 2002 Titus Software Titus Software NA Wade Hixton's Counter Punch Wakeboarding Unleashed Featuring Shaun Murray Wario Land 42 2001 Nintendo R&D1 Nintendo WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ 2003 Nintendo R&D1 Nintendo WarioWare: Twisted! 2005 Welcome to Pia Carrot 3.3 JP Who wants to be a Millionaire Junior Edition The Wild Thornberrys: Chimp Chase2 The Wild Thornberrys Movie Wing Commander: Prophecy 2003 Wings2 Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure2 2005 Winning Post JP Winx Club2 W.I.T.C.H.2 Wizardry Summoner Wolfenstein 3D2 Woody Woodpecker Crazy Castle 52 World Advance Soccer: Road to Win JP World Championship Poker 2005 World Poker Tour 2K6 Worms World Party 2001 WTA Tour Tennis WWE Road to WrestleMania X82 2002 WWE Survivor Series2 2004 WWF Road to WrestleMania2 2001 X2: Wolverine's Revenge2 2003 Vicarious Visions Activision NA X-Men: Reign of Apocalypse2 2001 Digital Eclipse Activision NA X-Men: The Official Game2 2006 WayForward Technologies Activision NA xXx2 2002 Digital Eclipse Activision NA Yggdra Union Yoshi's Universal Gravitation2 Yu Yu Hakusho: Tournament Tactics 2005 Sensory Sweep Studios Atari NA, PAL Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Detective1 Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005 Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler 2004 KCEJ Konami JP, NA, EU Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction 2004 Konami Konami JP, NA, PAL Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards 2002 Konami Konami JP, NA, PAL Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters World Championship 2006 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 2004 Konami Konami JP, NA, PAL Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel 2003 Konami Konami JP, NA, EU Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy 2006 Konami Konami JP, NA, EU Yushun Rhapsody2 Yuujou no Victory Goal 4v4 Arashi: Get the Goal! 2001 Konami JP Yuurei Yashiki No Nijuuyon Jikan2 Zapper2 2002 Blitz Games, Atomic Planet Entertainment Infogrames Zatch Bell: Electric Arena2 (Konjiki no Gash Bell: Yuujou no Zakeru) 2005 Banpresto Bandai NA, JP Zathura1 Zero Tours Nick Zoids Cyberdrive Zoids Legacy Zoids Saga Fuzors Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars 2001 Sunrise Interactive Konami JP, NA, PAL, Zooo games listed and the (handheld) console has sold 81+ million units to date http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GBA